This invention relates to a game wherein a number of probes (rods) are insertable into holes in a game board. The players take turns withdrawing the probes from the holes (one probe per turn). One of the probes is electrically conductive, whereby when that probe is withdrawn from the game board an audible alarm is sounded. The player having the most probes when the alarm sounds is the game winner.